


Dead Stained White Roses

by Charanko



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a hot afternoon when Killua and Gon first met. Gon decides to help Killua in his hobby and eventually they become a couple. One day, Killua decides to show Gon a pretty sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Stained White Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Something random. I was basing it off on Sankarea ;u;

Killua stared at the white ceiling fan above as it whirled around and around. It was hot and stuffy causing him to sweat and to feel icky. His boyfriend, Gon, was taking too long to get ready. He began to doze off and remnants of the past started to waft lazily into his mind.  
\--------  
It was a year ago, on a hot day like this, that they met. Killua was experimenting on some poor creatures like frogs, mice, and bugs in the shade of an abandoned building. As he poured a strange liquid onto these animals, a distant running of feet came closer. Soon, a figure had come up to him panting heavily.

“What…are…you…doing?” A boy’s voice asked in heavy breaths. Killua gazed up to see a tanned baby faced boy with honey glazed eyes. He was wearing a white somewhat drenched from sweat tank top and green worn out shorts. Killua averted his gaze back to his subjects with a tiny amount of pink tint in his pale cheeks.

“I’m trying to resurrect them,” Killua replied as he squished the leg of the frog.

“You can do that?! That’s cool! My name is Gon, what’s yours?”

Hearing of Gon’s excitement threw Killua off guard. “K-K-Killua.”

“That’s a cool name too!” Gon crouched down to peer closer at the animals. “So when are they gonna wake up?”

“W-well…” Killua took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “Actually, I can’t make them resurrect, yet. You see, I’m trying to make the perfect formula I found in a book.”

“Hmmmm.” Gon hummed. 

“So…what about you? What are you doing rushing around like that? It’s hot for god’s sake.”

Gon stared for a while into Killua’s sapphire cut eyes but then looked away towards the direction he came from. “Mmmm…I was just bored.” He finally said. This seemed like a plausible excuse to Killua since he thought anyone would be crazy to be running in this weather. It wasn’t until later that Killua found out, a bit too late, that Gon was having trouble with his family.

“You’re the first one to say that what I’m doing is cool. Usually people say I’m creepy. Well then again I watch scary movies. I watch a lot of them with zombies because of my sister.”

“I don’t see what’s wrong with doing what you want.”

Killua looked at Gon with amazement but Gon was looking far out with a dazed and sad expression. 

“Anyways, how about I help you!” Gon piped up. His bright smile sent zaps to Killua’s heart. “Like maybe I can get ingredients or something. I like exploring in the forest.”

“Sure, that’ll be nice.”

That’s how they became such close friends and eventually, lovers.  
\---------  
Killua turned to his side to face his rack of blu-rays. Most of them were horror films. He didn’t particularly like the scary parts but he loved it when someone’s heart got ripped out or when guts were showing. He remembered he was watching his favorite one, one day. That was the day Gon had come to his house crying with bruises all over him. Since then, Gon had been staying with Killua.

“I’m ready to go!” Gon exclaimed as he headed for the door.

“About time. It’s so hot!” Killua complained as he stood up and followed.

Today, Killua wanted to show Gon a special place.

“Close your eyes.” Killua commanded. Gon did as he was told and Killua took his hand and led him up on top of a 15 – 20 feet high cliff. “You can open them now.”

When Gon opened his eyes, he immediately broke into a wide smile. Beyond the cliff was a large meadow like field of white roses. The wind caused for white petals to swirl in the air. A few trees were scattered about singing with rustling leaves. The scent of the roses wafted all around.

“Killua…this is beautiful!” Gon exclaimed as he twirled in a small circle.

“I knew you would like it. Let’s climb down to see it up close--- Gon?” Killua saw Gon freeze. A look of terror was written on his face. “Gon, what’s the matter—oof!” Gon had hid behind Killua clinging on to him as if his life depended on it. Killua’s heart began to beat faster. What was scaring Gon was right behind him. He clenched his teeth dreading to turn his head. ‘I have to protect Gon,’ Killua thought in an instant. In a swift motion, he wrapped his arms in a protective stance around Gon and turned them around. There stood a tall lady in black with an ominous veil. 

The lady laughed. Its very sound was like a cold poison that seeped slowly into the veins.

“What do you want?” Killua asked glaring at the figure before him.

“…Nothing much…just maybe perhaps the boy you have there,” she answered with an amused tone. Killua gripped Gon tighter. His hand was on the back of Gon’s head. Gon trembled and whimpered.

“Well too bad. You can’t have him.”

“Is that so? But I’m his mother.”

“Y-Y-You’re lying! Mito is my mother! You’re just pushing yourself on Ging! H-he doesn’t even like you!” Gon shouted as loud as he could startling Killua. The lady clicked her tongue. Anger seethed from her. 

“Shh Gon, you don’t have to talk to her,” Killua whispered. 

“S-she hurt me a lot…I’m scared Killua…I’m scared!”

“Shhh…there there…I’ll protect you.”

“…You see…I love my son sooo much…my other son, not Gon. And there can only be one son. You know…for inheritance…and it’s simply not enough to go around.” The lady sheathed a shiny silver dagger. “I’ve been watching you, Gon…you simply must go…” She started to walk towards them.

“Y-you can have the money! I-I don’t care about it! Just leave me alone! I’ll move to another town! I-It wouldn’t matter to Ging!” Gon panicked and sweat emerged from his skin.

‘Think Killua, think,’ Killua thought to himself. He watched a whole bunch of horror movies. How did the main character survive in situations like these? He glanced behind them. The cliff wasn’t that high but it was enough to give them injuries. They wouldn’t be able to escape and the lady will catch up. Maybe he could act as a cushion for Gon…will that even work?? His eyes wandered rapidly looking for an escape route. The lady was blocking the only path down. They had no choice but to fight. 

“Gon, I’ll distract her while you run away,” Killua whispered into Gon’s ear. Before Gon could protest, the lady rushed in screaming incoherent words. Killua shoved Gon away and grabbed both of the lady’s arms. The two struggled as Gon looked on. “What are you doing, idiot!? RUN!” The lady kicked Killua on the stomach making him waver. She knocked him down and held the dagger ready to stab him.

“Don’t hurt Killua!” Gon cried as he gripped the lady’s waist in his arms attempting to pull her away. The two were now standing, struggling, and teetering close to the edge of the cliff. “It’s me you want!” Gon was extremely terrified inside but seeing Killua in danger…he couldn’t bear to lose Killua no matter what. He was his only friend and one of the only people who truly cared about him.

The hit to the ground stung as Killua picked himself up. He then noticed the two’s positions. “GON LET HER GO!” He screamed in desperation. He began running towards them as fast as he could.

“Get off of me, useless child!” The lady spat like a wild elephant. At that second where she said that, Gon’s grip had slipped just a little and the lady jerked in a violent swing. Gon’s foot slipped on the very edge of the cliff.

It was as if everything was in slow motion. Killua ran as if his life depended on it. He reached his hand out as far as it could stretch. Desperation flooded his eyes and every vein in his body. Gon’s hand was in sight and he reached for it. But alas, he missed by only a few centimeters. Eyes widened. The whole world seemed to have turned silent. Terror and shock occupied both of their faces. The white rose petals floated around as Killua watched Gon, the most important person to him, the one who he loved more than anything, fall to his death. There was a loud snap, and a dull thud. Deep dark red painted the white roses. The only sound heard was Gon’s name howled at the highest volume Killua could produce.

Killua was on his knees shocked and numb. Terror in his eyes as he stared at the motionless body. The lady who caused all this cackled like an ugly witch. In a trance, Killua looked up at her with dead eyes. She didn’t notice him stand up.

“Die,” Killua seethed as he pushed her off. The dagger slipped from her hand as she fell with a thud. The dagger came soon after, piercing her throat.

Killua’s body shook as he climbed down the cliff. ‘It’s a lie, right? You’re just playing, right, Gon?’ Killua thought. He approached the lifeless body. Blood was all spread out from underneath. A large piece of wood had pierced itself into the side of Gon’s stomach. Killua found it hard to breathe. His knees buckled under him. It was one thing to see this kind of scene in a movie but here it was, in real life, before him. He reached out, hands shaking, to pull out the wood. Red drops fell from the sharp retrieved piece. Dull eyes stared back at him as he touched Gon’s face.

“G-gon…hey…wake up…Gon…” Killua mumbled as he gently shook him. “Y-you can’t go yet…maybe…” In a quick motion he rummaged through his pocket. He hadn’t perfected it yet but maybe…Killua popped the cap off. He took some potion into his mouth and pressed his lips to Gon’s. It was still a bit warm. As he tried to feed the potion, he noticed that it tasted funny…almost…like cranberry juice. In fact, it was cranberry juice Killua confirmed as he drank some of it. His heart sank. He now knew it was no use. “Stupid me!” The last light of hope left him and he was faced with the reality now. “…Gon…I’m sorry…” In a trance, Killua closed Gon’s eyes. He then picked him up in his arms. Gon…felt heavier. With tottering steps Killua made his way through the white field of roses.

It was a few feet before he heard a barely audible whisper. “K…Killua…” The voice murmured. Killua stiffened. That…couldn’t possibly be…Gon’s…ghost…?? Killua looked all around. There was nothing. He felt a small tug on his shirt. His heart raced. No…it can’t be… Killua slowly peered down. Two golden orbs were staring right back at him. His face turned blue and paler than usual. “I’m sleepy…Killua.” Killua set Gon down and backed away.

“Y-y-y-y…w-w-what…G-G-G….” Killua was flabbergasted.

Gon rubbed his eye. “Mmm…Killua why are you so far?”

Blood still fell from Gon’s wound and he was pale. “T-that’s impossible! Unless…” Killua looked at the bottle. But this was cranberry juice so then…?

Gon crawled closer until he was clinging to Killua’s legs. “Neh Killua…let’s go home…”

Killua wasn’t sure to feel happy or horrified. “…Gon…yesterday…on the counter…”

“…Oh yeah…that was some weird tasting cranberry juice…”

“Oh god…oh god oh god oh god oh god!” Killua held his head in his hands as he chanted in panic. The potion worked---on his boyfriend of all things. Gon got up. “Hey hey—“ Killua tore some of his shirt to wrap it around Gon’s stomach. What do I do now? Gon began to walk ahead.

“Coming Killua?” Gon smiled. It seemed as if he had forgotten what had just happened. It was like he never saw the lady, that he never fell, and that he never died.

Killua stood there staring at him numb. All the while what rung in his head over and over was ‘Gon, you’re dead.’


End file.
